My Bloody Valentine
by Kalta79
Summary: Aerith and Sephiroth are not your average couple. I got the idea to have Aerith as a serial killer with absolutely no explanation, as a jab at how they tried to make her into a saint type in Advent Children. Hema-cats are basically vampiric cats. Dedicating this story to my guest/anonymous troll who does nothing but randomly post reviews saying I need professional help/therapy.


Aerith walked into the dirty alleyway, but didn't see anyone in the dim light. "I thought he said this was the place." she muttered under her breath as she looked at her beautiful floral wristwatch. Walking deeper into the alleyway, she startled a hema-cat but they recognized Aerith and walked up to her, purring ecstatically. Aerith smiled and picked the cat up, petting them until the cat suddenly hissed at something behind her and launched themself away from her and hid behind a dumpster, leaving long bloody scratches on her arm. She grabbed her arm and started cursing when a shadow fell over her and she warily looked up into mako eyes.

"Looks like you could use this." Sephiroth held up a cure materia. Aerith tried to back away, but his arm shot out and he grabbed hold of her throat with his other hand, pulling her towards him and activating the materia, making the scratches on her arm disappear. "Now you owe me. It's time, you know." he told her.

"I don't owe you anything!" Aerith spat, struggling to get away, but his grip on her throat tightened and she couldn't move very well.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way." Sephiroth's smile sent a chill through her as the materia disappeared out of his hand, to be replaced by a dagger.

Aerith did the only thing she could think of, she started screaming, but Sephiroth quickly crushed his lips against her as he used the dagger to tear her dress off her. However, her brief screams had been enough to alert a man walking by the alleyway. "Hey lady, do you need help?" he called out.

"You know what to do." Sephiroth viciously whispered into her ear as he released her.

"Of course I do!" Aerith loudly replied, her response meant for both men. "He's trying to rape me!" she yelled out as she ran towards the man, clutching her torn dress to her as best she could. "Please stop him!" Reaching the man, she pushed his unwillingly self towards Sephiroth, who seemed unsure of what to do now.

"Whoa, lady, this isn't what I meant, I'm not…" the man tried to get out of the alleyway and take Aerith with him.

"You can fight him, trust me." Aerith insisted, dragging him closer to Sephiroth. "Be my hero…please!" she pleaded, her grip on her dress slipping some, revealing tantalizing glimpses of her semi-naked body.

"Uh, I think you need to apologize to her." the man told Sephiroth hesitantly.

"Make me!" Sephiroth snapped unconvincingly, the dagger having disappeared from sight, making him appear to be unarmed.

"I said apologize!" the man grew more confident at Sephiroth's lack of aggression, and grabbed his jacket.

"No!" Sephiroth shoved the man away to try and leave, but the man hit him and Sephiroth fell to the ground and lay still.

"You did it! Thank you so much!" Aerith let go of her dress and hugged the man, and he became aware of her bare flesh firm against him.

"You're quite welcome." he replied.

"How can I repay you?" Aerith asked innocently as she shifted her body to make her breasts touch him just enough to divert his attention from Sephiroth.

"Maybe we can think of something." the man told her, his fingers starting to move down her backside.

"I'd like that." Aerith smiled, then bent over to pick her shredded dress up. "I just have one question first."

"What's that?" he wondered, fascinated by how she made her body move.

"What gives you the right to touch a man's wife that way?" Sephiroth angrily asked, as the dagger found its way into the man's jugular.

"You were late." Aerith said pointedly to Sephiroth as they watched the man die.

"Traffic, my love." he replied as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Happy Valentine's Day."

A pouty expression appeared on her face. "He wasn't that much fun as the others either, so you're the one that owes me." Aerith told him, backing up against the wall of the closest building and pulling him with her.

"I'll do my best." Sephiroth smirked at her as he unfastened his pants and lifted her up.

"That's my hero." Aerith obligingly wrapped her legs around her husband, clawing at him as he entered her. She was the luckiest woman alive…Sephiroth always delivered on his promises to her, no matter what it was. He easily made her forget everything but having him inside her as the hema-cat returned, lapping up the dead man's blood as Aerith and Sephiroth fucked continuously against the wall.


End file.
